


Bound To Enjoy It

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-29
Updated: 2004-05-29
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: Richie has one hell of a fantasy he wants to act out. Jon and Heather are more than willing to oblige





	Bound To Enjoy It

"Hey you." Richie tucked the phone under his chin, as he curled up on the couch, grinning as he heard the smile in Jon's voice. "What you doin'?"

"Nothing much, just…" There was some static down the line and it sounded like Jon dropped something. "Oh fuck… ouch, that fucking hurt…" Another crash sounded down the line, followed by the sound of the phone hitting the floor. Richie laughed and settled back, waiting for Jon to organise himself. "Never drop a TV remote on your bare foot," Jon advised Richie down the phone. "It fucking hurts…" 

"Yeah, I imagine it does. The 'phone didn't land on your foot, did it?"

"Nearly. I jumped out the way, hit the cupboard… you know how it goes." 

Richie laughed at the dry tone in Jon's voice. "Yeah, yeah, yeah... Just admit it, Jonny, you're completely uncoordinated. Hey, so if you're not busy, you wanna come over for a few hours? I'm bored, Heather's out filming and Ava's at her grandparents; I don't think I'm trusted with my little girl after the disaster we caused last time…" Richie laughed again. "It's not as if nearly burning the house down is cause for concern…"

"Burn down the house?" Jon laughed. "Dare I ask…"

"Ava wanted pancakes…"

"You didn't decide to try and cook, did you? Oh, man…" Jon glanced at the clock. "Give me… say twenty minutes or so and I'll be there, longer if I get lost again, 'k?" 

"It'll be worth your while not to get lost, and if you do, well… " Richie promised him, grinning at the catch in Jon's breathing. "See you in a bit." Richie hung up the phone and rose to his feet and started making his preparations for the evening. 

**********

"You're early, Jonny." Richie closed the door behind Jon, pushing him up against it, sealing his lips over Jon's, tongue forcing entry. His hands slid down to cup Jon's denim-clad erection. "Feeling a little… eager, are we?" He squeezed and Jon cried out, arching up into his touch. 

"You could say that, yeah." Jon agreed, panting heavily, lips already swollen, his eyes dilated with desire. "So, what did you have planned?" 

Richie grinned, pulled a pair of handcuffs from the back pocket of his jeans and dangled them in front of Jon's face.

Jon grinned. "Oh, I can live with that," he decided, a flirtatious tone to his voice as he held his hands out to Richie. The guitarist snapped one of the cuffs around one of Jon's wrists, using the other to pull him up the stairs to one of the bedrooms. 

Richie pushed Jon into the room, flicking the light switch on. He leaned against the wall, watching Jon. "Strip. No fancy stuff, just get naked."

Jon swallowed heavily and nodded, muttering under his breath when one of the handcuffs got tangled in the sleeve of his t-shirt. At least Richie had left him one free hand to undress with, he realised. He stood there completely naked in front of Richie, fighting the urge to cover himself up when Richie circled him, running his hands over him. 

"Take a seat." Richie gestured to the hard wooden chair in the centre of the room. Jon frowned, but sat. "Arms behind the chair." Jon flinched slightly as the cuffs were locked together, trapping his arms behind the back of the chair. He instinctively pulled against them, but there was no getting free without the key. And Richie had the key. 

Richie stepped forward, sitting down on Jon's lap, as he tangled his hands in the singer's hair, kissing him again. He broke the kiss, slipping a blindfold over Jon's head. Jon moaned as he sank into darkness, ears straining to hear Richie. 

"Look at you, Jonny. All naked and tied to a chair." Richie ran his finger along the underside of Jon's erection. "Is this for me?"

"Ye…" Jon's tongue darted out to wet his dry lips. "Yeah, all for you." He moaned, arching up as best he could as Richie started to stroke him, thumb running over the head. "Ri… Richie… I…. Wha…" The groans of pleasure turned to confusion at the feel of leather snapping shut around his balls and the base of his cock. 

"Just a little something extra to keep you going," Richie reassured him, tongue flickering out to taste his pre-come. Jon shuddered, thrusting up into Richie's mouth. "Oh, and it'll pretty much stop you from coming until I take it off." He pulled back, and Jon moaned at the loss, shivering in the chill of the room. 

The sound of a zipper being pulled down filtered to Jon's ears as Richie slowly stripped, followed by the heavy denim hitting the floor. 

"Richie…" Jon moaned, his protests cut off as Richie kissed him again, slowly lowering himself down onto Jon's bound erection. "Uh…" He tensed, fighting the urge to thrust up, but not wanting to move until Richie was ready. His hands balled into fists behind his back as Richie slowly lifted himself up. 

"Oh God, you feel so good, Jonny, so good. Can you feel that, Jonny?"

Jon whimpered, blindly searching for a kiss. Richie obliged, hands fisting in Jon's hair as his tongue plundered Jon's mouth. He slammed down repeatedly on Jon's cock, the singer thrusting back up to meet him as best he could.

"Jon… I'm gonna… so close… I… oh, so good…. Gonna c…"

Richie froze, tensing at the sound of the front door opening and closing. "Shit!" He swore, reluctantly climbing off Jon. 

"What?" Jon pulled against the cuffs, turning his head from side to side. "Richie… what…? What's going on? I… What are you…"

"Shut up," Richie hissed, reaching under the chair and pulling up a large ball gag, buckling it into Jon's mouth "Heather's back. She's not supposed to be here… shit! She was supposed to be away until the morning," Richie muttered under his breath, sliding his jeans up his legs. He took a deep breath as he forced his erection into his pants, wincing as the harsh denim rubbed against his sensitive and aroused flesh.

"You, keep quiet. I'll be back as soon as I can." Richie told Jon as he turned the lights off, closing the door and leaving Jon. 

He slipped down the stairs as quietly as he could, grinning when he realised Heather hadn't heard him. She was in the kitchen getting a cold drink from the fridge, her back to the door. He crept up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. 

"Guess who?" He rolled his hips forward against her, letting her feel his erection. 

Heather squealed in delight, her hands covering his, laughing as she slowly turned around, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned up and kissed him, cupping his face in her hands. "You said you weren't going to be here!" 

"Yeah, I know." Richie laughed and lifted her up on to the counter, kissing her again. "But I missed you."

"So I see." Heather ran her hand down his chest to cup his denim-clad erection. Richie gasped, hands sliding from hers to grip the counter. He thrust up into her touch, whimpering slightly as he felt her unzipping his jeans, hand cold against his erection. Her hand wrapped around his erection, stroking him slowly, laughing quietly as his eyes slid closed, fingers gripping the counter so tightly they were turning white. Grabbing his shirt, she pulled him closer; kissing him, tongue sliding in past his lips.

"Heather…." Richie moaned, pushing harder into her hand, locking his knees to hold himself up. "Baby, I… If you keep that up I'm… I'm g… gonna come in my pants like a teenager."

"Oh," Heather's grin turned cheeky and she laughed out loud. "In that case…" she pulled her hand out of his pants, slipped down off the counter and ran past up him up the stairs.

"Why you little..." Richie laughed and chased her up the stairs as fast as he could. 

When he reached their bedroom, he found Heather lying in the middle of their bed, naked, one hand pillowed under her head. She looked up when he walked into the room, beckoning him close with a smile. 

Kneeling on the edge of the bed, he crawled over to her with a grin. Reaching out, she pulled him close, kissing him hard. 

"Missed you," she whispered against his lips, pushing his jeans down. 

"You," Richie told her between kisses, "are a damn tease!"

"I know!" Heather laughed, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it down his arms. "But you love it." 

"No, I love you." Richie kissed her gently on the lips. He lay on top of her, resting his weight on his arms. Heather moaned, arching up against him, arms wrapping around his shoulders, legs around his waist, encouraging his cock to slip inside of her. 

Richie moaned as Heather's muscles tightened around him, and he shifted his grip on her hips, pulling her up as he thrust down into her. Her hands tightened on his shoulders, and she threw her head back, crying out. Richie shuddered from head to toe groaning Heather's name as he came, slumping forward on top of her as he caught his breath.

He felt Heather's orgasm course through her and slipped a hand between them, rubbing her clit until she was on the edge of a second, before pulling away, his still-hard cock sliding out of her. 

Heather moaned, panting heavily as Richie straddled her thighs. "But, you shouldn't tease, baby." He lifted her arms up, holding them on the bed above her head.

"Ri… Richie…." Heather squirmed against him, desperate for the friction she needed to come, but he moved away again. She moaned a near sob in frustration, arching up against him. 

Richie laughed and glanced up at the handcuffs he'd attached to the headboard earlier. He pulled one down slightly, snapping it around one of Heather's wrists. She gasped and he cuffed her other hand before she could pull away. Kissing her, he leaned backwards, watching her reaction. 

Heather whimpered, automatically pulling against the cuffs. She looked up, meeting Richie's eyes. She gasped at the desire she found there, running her tongue over her lips.

"Tell me you want this, baby." Heather moaned, her breaths coming in short pants as she tried to pull him down on her. "Heather, baby, look at me. Good girl. Tell me you want this, or I take the cuffs off and it stops now."

Heather shook her head. "No… Richie…. Want this, want you, please…" 

"Are you sure? Really sure? You want whatever I'm going to give you?" Heather nodded, and Richie grinned, leaning down to kiss her, before getting up and moving to stand at the foot of the bed. "Spread your legs." His tone had turned harder, broking no disobedience. Heather swallowed hard, a wave of arousal rushing through her as she spread her legs for him. "Wider. Wider." Richie sighed, grabbing each of her ankles, spreading her as wide as he could before pulling up the ropes he'd looped around the legs of the bed, and tying her in that position. Heather squirmed; the position pulling at her hips, but the ropes held her tight. "Try and close your legs, baby." Richie instructed, nodding to himself as he watched her strain. "I want you to keep very quiet now, can you do that for me?" He asked as he leaned over, taking each of her nipples into his mouth and sucking hard. Heather bit her lip, trying to stifle her moan. She cried out, arching her back as high as she could as Richie tightened clamps on to each of her nipples. Richie tutted and shook his head. "You were supposed to keep quiet, baby. That just won't do." He reached over to the cupboard next to the bed, pulling a cock gag from one of the drawers. He showed it to Heather and she lifted her head from the pillow, opening her mouth and accepting it, eyes slipping closed as he buckled it behind her head. 

"Comfortable, baby?" Richie asked, running his hands over Heather's cuffed wrists, double-checking the locks that held her to the headboard of their bed. She nodded; jaw working around the latex cock. Richie laughed, kissing her around the gag, lips trailing down to suck on her clamped nipples. She arched up into his mouth with a whimper, body tensing as he tightened the clamps. He skimmed his hands down over her breasts, caressing her flat stomach before running down the insides of her thighs. Heather gasped, pulling against the ropes that tied her ankles to the ends of the bed, legs spread open. 

Richie straightened up and walked to the door, before turning on the spot and walking back again. "Almost forgot…" he muttered under his breath, opening one of the drawers and pulling out a vibrator. He turned it on and slid it easily inside of her. "Remember - you're not to come, and don't let it fall out," he told her as he pulled on his jeans and slipped out of the door. 

Heather's eyes widened as she watched Richie leave and she called out to him but the gag muffled her cries. She tugged as hard as she could at the handcuffs but there was no give. She tried to pull her legs up, but her ankles were securely roped to the corners of the bed. She couldn't push the gag out of her mouth either. She sank back to the bed with a sigh; she knew Richie hadn't gone far. He wouldn't leave her tied up like this, would he? He never had before but… 

She strained her ears, but all she could hear was the insistent buzzing of the vibrator. The vibrator she was doing her hardest to ignore as it sent shocks of pleasure through her body. She moaned as her body started reacting to it, hips pushing back down. She tried to calm herself, tensing, desperately needing the vibrator to bring her to orgasm. Sometimes it was worth purposely 'disobeying' Richie; the punishments were often amazing, but then again so were the rewards for doing as he asked. 

Her body arched up, making the decision for her; wave after wave of satisfaction rolled through her as she came, screaming through the gag. 

On the other side of the door, Richie grinned to himself as he listened to her cries filtering through to him. He nodded to himself as he turned, walking into one of the other bedrooms.

Richie slipped through the second door, flipping the lights on as he closed the door behind him. Jon moaned through the ball gag in his mouth, turning his head blindly to the light. Richie leaned against the wall, watching the effort Jon put into trying not to struggle against his bonds. He'd been tied to the chair for a while now and was desperate to come; his cock hard, pre-come pooling around the head but the leather cock ring snapped around his balls was stopping him. 

Richie pulled the blindfold off of Jon, and stripped slowly, hands running over his body as he tormented Jon further. Jon groaned, pulling at the handcuffs, unable to tear his eyes of his lover's now-naked form, watching in trepidation as he slunk closer. 

"Now, where were we?" Richie grinned; kissing Jon around the gag as he slowly lowered himself onto Jon's cock, before lifting up and lowering himself down. He repeated the action until Jon squirmed beneath him, thrusting his hips up. "About here, I think… definitely feels familiar."

Jon's cock brushed against his prostate and Richie arched his back, orgasm hitting him without warning. He grunted and shuddered, head falling down against Jon's shoulder. 

Breathing hard, Richie reached around Jon's head, slipping the gag out of his mouth, plunging his tongue in before Jon could speak. His hands tangled in Jon's hair as he fucked the singer's mouth with his tongue. Jon moaned into the kiss, his tongue stroking against Richie's as he pulled at the cuffs, wanting to feel, to touch Richie. But the cuffs held fast. He whimpered when Richie broke the kiss, running his fingers down Jon's jaw.

Jon opened his mouth to speak and Richie slipped the gag back in, buckling it tight behind Jon's head. Jon begged Richie with his eyes to take it out, but Richie just chuckled, reached around him again, unlocking the handcuffs and pulling Jon to his feet. He turned him around and pushed him to the bed. "Bend over at the waist, Jonny. That's it, now arms behind your back." Jon moaned, shoulders already aching from the way the cuffs had been holding his arms back, but he obliged. Richie grinned, running his hands over Jon's ass, the muscles quivering under his touch. "Good boy," he whispered into Jon's ear, sucking lightly on the lobe. 

Richie picked up one of the three lengths of leather that were on the bed, wrapping it around Jon's wrists, buckling it in place. The second piece went just below Jon's elbows, the final one above, locking his arms together behind him. A length of white rope was secured around Jon's neck, a long tail left which Richie pulled on, encouraging Jon to follow him out the door and back into the main bedroom. 

Heather was writhing on the bed, another orgasm coursing through her, shaking her, the scent of her arousal hanging heavily in the air. Her eyes were screwed shut, hair damp and sticking to her face. The cuffs were clinking against the headboard as she pulled on them, the muscles in her legs ineffectively straining against the ropes holding her legs open. Her nostrils flared as she pulled air in, sucking hard on the gag to try and stifle her cries. She slumped back on the bed, tensing as she felt the vibrator slip out of her. 

Richie stumbled back slightly against the wall as he watched her, hand creeping down to curl around his semi-erect cock, stroking himself lightly. A sideways glance showed she had the same effect on Jon, his cock twitching in its bondage, his eyes wide and he was panting hard, unable to tear his eyes away from her. Swallowing hard, Richie straightened up and pushed the door closed, watching Heather's reaction as it connected with the frame. 

He moved to stand in front of Jon as Heather's eyes snapped open. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. Richie crossed his arms over his chest, grinning at the expression of near dread in her eyes, the glint turning cheeky as she looked down his body at his erection. She raised an eyebrow at him and Richie couldn't help laughing as he stepped to the side.

Heather's eyes widened even further when she saw Jon and she swallowed heavily, tugging at her restraints, panting around her gag. She made a show of running her eyes over his body; his jaw straining around a ball-gag; the rope around his neck that Richie was still holding loosely; his arms pulled behind his back and his shoulders red, and his cock straining against the leather straps surrounding it. Her gaze trailed slowly back upward, eyes laughing at the blush tinting Jon's cheeks. Blue met blue as their eyes connected; Richie gasped as the electricity coursed through the air between Heather and Jon. 

Richie smiled as he turned back to Jon, pushing him to the floor and looping the rope in his hand around the door-handle. There was too much slack in the rope to keep Jon there if he wanted to move, it was more symbolic; stay there. Jon's eyes darted momentarily to Richie before his gaze slid back to Heather, watching her as she watched Richie moving close to the bed. 

Richie looked down at the vibrator now lying on the bed between Heather's legs. "You've been a bad girl, baby." He told her, short nails scraping over her nipples. Heather gasped, arching her chest up into his touch. "You weren't supposed to come, were you?" He waited 'til Heather shook her head to continue. "And you were supposed to keep the dildo inside you, weren't you." He paused and Heather nodded, still thrusting into his touch, breathing heavily around the gag. "But you didn't, did you? And you barely waited for me to walk out the door before coming. Do you know what that means, Heather? It means you've been very naughty." His fingers stopped teasing her nipples, instead pinching them between thumb and forefinger, twisting them until Heather cried out, tears forming in her eyes. "It means you need to be punished." He let go and she slumped back on the bed, not meeting his eyes. "But not yet," Richie continued, running his fingers along her rib cage until she was twisting on the bed, trying without succeeding to pull away from him. "First, I want to play!" He slid two fingers inside of her, his thumb rubbing over her clit. She groaned, hips arching up as much as they could. Richie laughed and pulled back, running his fingers over her lips, leaving the taste and smell for her to enjoy. He followed her line of sight, grinning when he realised she was watching Jon. 

Jon had shifted from a sitting position to a kneeling one, straining against the rope as he watched them, breathing hard. His cock was even harder than before, pre-come dripping down on the carpet. 

Richie turned Heather gently back to face him. "He looks good, doesn't he? Nearly as good as you do. He wants you, can you see that? Can you see how his cock's straining for you? And you want him, don't you? You can't keep your eyes off him, can you? I don't mind, baby. Because I want him too. I want both of you." He smiled at Heather, turning his attention back to Jon.

"Get up." He unhooked the rope from the door and tugged Jon to his feet. Jon stumbled as Richie pulled him over to the foot of the bed. "Bend over." Jon tore his eyes reluctantly from Heather, looking up at Richie, eyes dancing with questions. Richie sighed, and grabbed the back of Jon's neck, pushing him face down on the bed, bending him at the waist. He kicked Jon's legs apart, and roped his ankles to the ends of the bed, spreading his legs uncomfortably wide. He picked up the end of the rope trailing from Jon's neck and looked at it thoughtfully, before tugging it, and Jon's head up, and tying it around Heather's waist so that Jon couldn't pull away. 

Jon's eyes widened, and he flexed his muscles against the leather holding his arms back but they were unyielding. He grunted as loud as he could through the gag, but Richie ignored him, picking up the vibrator from the bed. 

Grinning, he slid it into Jon in one swift shove. Jon howled around the gag, hips rocking back as it buzzed inside of him. His cock and balls were aching and he needed so desperately to come. He twisted his head to the side to meet Richie's eyes, begging him. Running his fingers down the side of Jon's face, Richie pulled the gag from his mouth. 

"Richie…" 

Richie placed a finger over Jon's lips. "Shush, don't speak. Not another word, Jonny." He warned him when Jon started to reply. 

Jon whimpered, but didn't say anything, head dropping down to the bed as Richie walked away, pulling a chair up and sitting down in it, elbows resting on the wooden arm rests, chin resting on laced-together fingers.

"The rules from here on in are very simple; Jon, you have to make Heather come. And if you fail, you are punished. If you come and she doesn't, you are punished. If you come before she does, you will also be punished. Do you understand?" Jon nodded. "Answer me, Jonny."

Jon took a deep breath, the scent of Heather's arousal driving him crazy, his hips rocking back to meet the vibrator, but he still couldn't come because of that damned leather strap around his balls. "Y… Yeah." His tongue flickered out to wet his dry lips, brushing teasingly against Heather's thigh. 

Richie grinned as Heather shivered, moaning through her gag, pulling on the cuffs as she tried to push her hips down against Jon's mouth, his breaths ghosting over her, dragging her closer and closer to the edge of another orgasm. She took as deep a breath as she could, preparing herself for the first touch of Jon's tongue.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Richie asked, leaning back in the chair, fingers curling around his own erection. 

Jon moaned, rocking forwards, rubbing his cock against the bed sheets, the vibrator stimulating his prostate. He was close, so close… if he could just… His hands fisted behind his back as he strained against the leather straps; if he could just free his hands he could get that ring off his cock and… 

He yelped, head banging against Heather's hips causing her to cry out, as a red-hot stripe of pain lashed across his ass. He felt tears welling in his eyes and blinked them back, squirming around to look at Richie who was standing behind him, leather belt in hand, the buckle wrapped around his palm so it wouldn't hit Jon. 

"You. Are. Not. Supposed. To. Be. Humping. The. Bed." Richie told him, punctuating each word with a slap of the belt. He added one more slap for emphasis; Jon collapsed on the bed, tears streaking his cheeks, each gasped breath causing Heather to squirm harder.

Richie dropped the belt to the floor and crouched down next to Jon, turning him to face him, thumb brushing the tears from his lover's face. "I don't want to hurt you, Jonny, but if you disobey me, you have to be punished. You know that, don't you?" Jon nodded, averting his gaze. "Look at me, Jonny." Jon sighed, meeting Richie's dark brown eyes. "I love you, never forget that." Richie winced as Heather moaned and he made a mental note to reassure her of his love for her. He turned his attention back to Jon. "You were given a choice, Jonny, and you agreed to do whatever I want you to do. I know this isn't exactly what you were expecting, but I don't want you to disappoint me, OK?" 

Jon nodded, a few breaths hitching in his throat. "OK." 

"That's a good boy." Richie grinned. "You gonna do this for me?" 

"Yeah." Jon sniffed. "I… I'm sor..."

Richie pressed a finger over Jon's lips. "I know you are, Jonny." He planted a soft kiss on Jon's forehead as he stood, fingers twisting the controls on the dildo to turn the vibrator up a strength notch. Jon groaned, pushing back against it, trying desperately not to make the same mistake again. He locked his knees; sweat dripping from his forehead as he struggled against his body's natural response to the stimulation. 

Richie took a deep breath as moved along the bed, sitting down next to Heather. He ran his hand over the swell of her breasts, wincing when she didn't respond, staring at the wall. "Heather? Baby, look at me. Please?" He sighed when she didn't respond, praying he hadn't just ruined his relationship with her. He lifted her head gently, unbuckling the gag from her head, pulling it free. "I'm sorry," he whispered, blinking back the tears he could feel prickling at his eyelids. He ran his hand down her cheek, willing her to look at him. "I love you more than anything, baby. I don't… I don't know what to say to fix this…" he confessed reluctantly. "Heather, please…" 

Heather took a deep breath, rolling her head on the pillow to look at him, gasping at the pain she saw in his eyes. "You can't fix something that's not broken, Richie." She smiled.

"I…" Richie shook his head, brushing her damp hair from her face. 

"I… I've always known how you felt… feel for Jon but I've never heard you say it out loud before… I… it just shocked me, I guess."

"So… We're… We're OK, then?" Heather nodded and Riche sighed in relief, dipping his head down to kiss her. "Oh thank God… I thought I'd pushed too far… Do you still… I mean, if you don't want… We can stop…" he offered. 

Heather shook her head. "No. No, I agreed to this, the same as Jon did."

Richie's face lit up. "Really? You… you mean it?" 

"Yes, I mean it. But you might want to… uhh…. I… I don't know how much longer, I…oh… " She trailed off into a moan, arching up as she felt Jon press a kiss to the inside of her thigh, tongue running along the crease of her leg. Richie frowned at Jon, who looked up with a laugh.

"Thank you," Richie whispered, kissing her once more before holding the gag up for her. Heather opened her mouth, accepting it and Richie couldn't contain his grin as he buckled the straps behind her head. 

Richie straightened up, running his hands over his face as he moved to stand behind Jon. He ran his hands over the singer's red ass, drawing a hissed moan from him. "There's one more thing that might make this a little more…. Shall we say, interesting for you, Jonny? Heather's not allowed to come until I give her permission, are you baby?" Heather shook her head, trying to lift herself off the bed far enough to look at Jon. "And she still doesn't have permission." Richie grinned as he watched Heather slump back down on the bed with a moan, holding herself tense. "Well, what are you waiting for, Jonny?" Richie asked as he sat back down in the chair, "I haven't got all night." 

Jon looked over his shoulder at Richie who was sprawled across the chair, hard cock in hand. Richie met Jon's inquisitive gaze and raised an eyebrow. He picked the belt up from the floor and cracked it across his palm. Both Heather and Jon flinched at the sound and Richie cocked his head to one side, staring expectantly at Jon. The singer swallowed heavily and turned his attention back to Heather. As much as he didn't want to do this, didn't want Heather to be punished for coming, he realised he'd rather not be punished for her not coming; his ass was sore enough as it was. 

Jon pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of Heather's thigh, spurred on by the moan and the way she rolled her hips up. He kissed and licked his way along her legs, tempted to leave a tiny love bite, but, as he wasn't sure how Richie would react, he didn't. He licked his way down the crease of her thigh, grinning to himself as she squirmed, trying to force him to kiss her where she needed it. 

Jon could hear Richie breathing heavily and knew his lover was turned on watching this. He cheekily waggled his ass at Richie as his tongue swept along the length of Heather's slit.

Heather moaned, hands fisting as she pulled against the cuffs. She tensed as she felt Jon's tongue follow the same path over and over. She strained against the ropes holding her legs open, toes brushing against Jon's legs. Jon moaned, rocking his hips between the bed and the vibrator, his laps over her speeding up until he could hear her begging him through the gag. 

Her hips bucking against Jon's mouth, Heather lifted her head up to look at Richie. His eyes were focussed on Jon's tongue and he was panting for breath as his fist pumped his cock, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. 

Feeling Heather's eyes on him, Richie reluctantly dragged his gaze up her taut body to meet hers, grinning as she gasped at the desire she saw there, his brown eyes dilated so far they appeared black. She slumped back against the pillows, all her energy focussing on not coming, despite Jon's efforts to bring her off.

She thrust up with a scream as she felt Jon's tongue dip inside of her, before pulling out and darting in again. Breathing heavily, she tried to hold herself still but the feeling of his warm, agile tongue fucking her was too much and her orgasm washed over her, screaming Jon's name as she flooded his mouth with her juices. 

Jon lapped at her, hearing both her screams and Richie's grunt, but didn't stop his motions. Richie had come as well, Jon was sure of it, but didn't look around. Instead he dragged his aching tongue along her until he found her clit, his tongue flickering over the sensitive nub until she moaned again. Satisfied he had her attention, he sealed his lips over her clit, sucking hard and nibbling gently until she stiffened, her second orgasm crashing through her.

Heather collapsed back against the bed, lying limp in her bonds, Jon's warm breath tickling over her, teasing her. She moaned and tensed when she felt his head move, hair brushing over her thighs, but he didn't start the sensual torture again, instead pressing a gentle kiss to her thigh before pulling away as far as was possible. 

Jon twisted his head around to look at Richie. The guitarist was sprawled out in the chair, damp hair flopping down over his closed eyes and flushed face. One hand gripped the arm of the chair, the other still wrapped around his spent cock, come dripping onto his fingers. 

Richie moaned and sat up. Opening his eyes, he grabbed a box of tissues from the table next to him to clean himself. Hauling himself to his feet, he made his way over to the bed on shaky legs. Fingers curling around the vibrator still protruding from Jon's ass, he switched it off, placing a reassuring hand on Jon's lower back as he slowly pulled it out. Jon gasped and whimpered, but didn't speak, not willing to risk his reward.

Quickly and efficiently, Richie untied Jon from the bed. Wrapping his arm around the singer's waist, he pulled him to his feet, turned him around and kissed him. Jon sighed, grinning happily at Richie. He moaned as Richie freed his arms from the leather straps, rubbing the limbs to encourage the circulation. 

"You're a mess, Jonny." Richie kissed him again. "Go to the en-suite and clean up. But this," he ran his hand over Jon's hard cock, fingers brushing over the leather surrounding his balls. "This stays on. Understand?"

Jon nodded and started making his way to the bathroom. 

"Take as long as you need, Jonny." Richie sat down on the edge of the bed, running his hands up and down Heather's legs. "I need to prepare Heather for her punishment." He watched Jon until the singer had gone through the door, then turned his attention back to Heather. He turned to kneel on the bed, running his fingers along her thighs, pressing a kiss to her stomach. "Heather, baby, what am I going to do with you?" He asked softly, feeling her body respond to his touch. He sat back, meeting her eyes, fingers skimming up over her breasts to rest on the clamps. 

A slow smile spread over his face and he got up from the bed, moving to stand in front of one of the chests of drawers in the room. He pulled two small weights from the drawer and sat back down on the bed, showing them to Heather. 

Heather's eyes widened and she shook her head, trying to pull away from him. Richie nodded at her, tightening the clamps again before attaching first one weight and then the other. Heather screamed through the gag, chest both arching up and pulling away from the load. She could feel tears prickling in her eyes as the weights tugged at the clamps. Richie brushed away the tears that slid down her cheeks, kissing her on the forehead. 

"The way I see it, you disobeyed me three times, baby. That means three punishments. These," he flicked the weights with his forefinger making Heather cry out. "These are for coming during the game." He unlocked the cuffs, freeing her hands from the headboard. He ran his hands over the bruising and sighed. "I know you like the struggle, baby." He kissed each wrist. "But you're hurting yourself, look. I don't like you hurting yourself." He slid down the bed and freed her legs from the ropes. Heather moaned, stretching her leg muscles, pins and needles threatening from being in the same position too long. "On your hands and knees, baby." Richie instructed. 

Heather sighed, but complied, head hanging down, hair falling forward to obscure her face. Richie grinned fondly and ran his hand over her ass. She shivered under his touch, looking back over her shoulder at him. She watched him pull lubricant and a butt plug from the drawer. She moaned, trying not to tense as he lubed up one finger, rubbing gently against her muscles, encouraging them to relax. The one finger slipped slowly inside. Heather reflexively tried to repel it, but Richie ran soothing circles over her lower back until she relaxed and allowed the second finger inside. He pulled his fingers out, pushing back in again until he could feel less resistance. "Well done, baby," he cooed. "You're doing brilliantly. I know you don't like this, but… well… that's kinda the point, isn't it? It wouldn't be a punishment if you enjoyed it." He spoke to distract her as he lubed up the plug, slowly sliding it inside of her. Heather grunted at the intrusion, automatically tensing, but it was deeply inside of her. "Good girl. On your feet." Heather groaned, slowly rising from the bed to stand next to Richie, who cupped her cheek, kissing her around the gag. 

"The butt plug is for letting the vibrator slip out earlier. This dildo however is because I'm feeling nice." He handed her the dildo and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting. Heather blushed as realisation dawned; Richie wanted to watch her as she inserted it inside of her. He kissed her again when she'd finished, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the chair. He pushed her down on it, letting her get as comfortable as she could. "Your punishment for coming to begin with is only getting to watch Jon getting his reward." Richie told her as he tied her ankles to the legs of the chair, and her wrists to the arm rests. "If you'd been a good girl, you would have been able to join in." 

He went back to the bed, folding his legs under him as he sat down waiting for Jon to finish cleaning up. He didn't have to wait long before the singer wandered back in, eyes widening as he saw Heather tied to the chair. Numerous questions flashed across his eyes as he turned back to Richie but he didn't voice any of them. 

Richie grinned at him. "So… Your reward, Jonny. You choose. What do you want?"

"I…" Jon swallowed heavily, meeting Richie's eyes. 

"Anything you want, Jon." Richie repeated, grinning at the stunned look on Jon's face. He watched as Jon's eyes slid over to Heather, before looking back. 

"I… Uhmm… What… What about Heather?" Jon asked hesitantly. 

"She's being punished for coming," Richie explained. "She only gets to watch while you get your reward. And, on the subject of your reward…"

Jon grinned and stalked over to the bed. He pushed Richie backward and lay on top of him, crushing his lips against the guitarist's. He moaned, tangling his fingers in Richie's hair as he kissed him, tongue pushing past the other man's lips. Richie groaned, returning the kiss, his hands playing over Jon's back, feeling the muscles rippling under the skin.

Jon broke the kiss with a gasp. "Fuck me, Richie. Take me hard and make me come." He blushed, feeling Heather's eyes on him. "I need you, Richie. I… I need to… to come," he finished, feeling less sure of himself. 

Richie grinned, his cock starting to stir again at Jon's words. He snaked a hand between them, stroking Jon's erection. Jon threw his head back with a gasp thrusting up into Richie's hand. Richie's fingers traced along the leather cock ring as he spoke. "You'll need this off before you come, Jon. Do you want me to take it off for you?"

"Y…Yes!" Jon sobbed, fingers gripping tightly on Richie's shoulders. "Oh, God… Richie!"

"You'll need to ask me nicely."

Jon groaned as Richie's fingers curled tighter around his erection, pumping him with long slow strokes. "Oh F… F… Uh… R… Richie… Please…"

"Please what?" Richie kissed him again, shivering at the pure lust blazing in Jon's blue eyes. 

"Please… I can't… Uh… Take it off… The cock ring… Take it off… Please!"

Richie laughed and flipped them over so he was on top. "OK then, I will." He pulled his hands away and stood up. "But not just yet." Jon groaned, watching as Richie pulled on a condom and lubed his cock up. He crouched down in front of Heather and kissed her, fingers trailing over her face and down over her breasts. She moaned, arching up into his touch, breathing hard. "Feel free to come as often as you like, baby." Heather's eyes widened, a smile dancing in them as Richie turned back to Jon. Meeting his eyes he crawled up the bed, kneeling between Jon's legs. He kissed Jon hard on the lips. 

"Ready"?

Jon nodded and bent his knees, pulling his legs up to his chest. "Yeah." He groaned as Richie pressed his cock against his ass, slowly pushing past the muscle until he was fully sheathed in his lover's body. Jon moaned at the sensation of being filled, clutching at Richie's shoulders, panting heavy breaths. "Oh God…" He wrapped his arms around Richie, rocking his hips up to meet his lover.

Richie grinned, and looked back over his shoulder at Heather as he started rocking back against Jon. Heather was on the edge of the seat, visibly pushing back down on the dildo. Turning his attention back to Jon, Richie brushed a strand of the singer's hair out of his eyes, kissing him on the neck. 

"Feels so good, Jonny. Feels like I could come again…" Richie whispered, trailing off into a moan. He slid his hand down Jon's body, fingers deftly unclasping the cock ring and dropping it to the floor. "Come for me, Jonny," Richie kissed Jon again, sealing his lips over Jon's as the singer's orgasm rushed through him.

Jon tensed, screaming into Richie's mouth as he body shuddered with the force of his orgasm. His eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the bed as Richie came. Jon grimaced as Richie pulled out of his body before letting himself slump down, exhausted, curling around one of the pillows. 

Richie smiled fondly at Jon, brushing the singers hair from his eyes and kissing him gently on the lips. Jon blinked at Richie and returned the smile before his eyes slid closed.

Sliding to the end of the bed, Richie dropped to his knees in front of the chair. Heather was breathing heavily, her head dropped forward onto her chest, sweat damp hair sticking to her face and neck.

"Heather, I need to take the clamps off now. It's going to hurt and I'm sorry," Richie apologised as he unhooked the weights, releasing the clamps as gently as he could. He flinched as Heather screamed, pulling away from him, tears streaming down her face. Richie reached around her head and unbuckled the gag, sliding it carefully from her mouth. He tipped her chin up with his finger, running his hands along her jaw as she adjusted. She ran her tongue over her lips and smiled at him. Richie grinned back, kissing her on the lips. 

"Well done, baby." Richie cupped Heather's face in his hands as he spoke, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm proud of you. You were…" he trailed off. "Come on, let's get you over on the bed." He pulled away, fingers quickly and efficiently working the knots the held her to the chair. 

Heather moaned, slumping forward in to Richie's arms, her head resting on his chest. Richie sighed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. 

"You OK?" He asked her when she pulled back slightly to look at him. 

Heather nodded. "Yeah, just… worn out." 

Richie laughed and kissed her. His fingers slid down her body and he worked the butt plug carefully out of her. He winced when she whimpered, flinching away from him slightly. "Sorry, baby." He kissed her again, the dildo falling from her easily when his fingers touched it. "There, all done, it's all over now, baby. Well done." He reached to the side; pulling up the cotton bathrobe he'd placed there earlier, and wrapped her in it. She laughed as he pulled the hood up over her head. He scooped her up in his arms and, both of them still laughing, carried her over to the bed. 

He sat with his back to the headboard, Heather between his legs, her back to his chest; head still resting on his shoulder. Letting go of the pillow, Jon curled up next to them, his head on Richie's leg, one of the guitarist's hands running through his hair.

Heather lifted her head from Richie's shoulder; cupping the back of his head with her hand as she kissed him, tongue sliding past his lips. Richie moaned, pulling Heather closer as he returned the kiss just as passionately. 

Grinning, Heather broke the kiss, running her fingers through Richie's dark hair. "Love you," she whispered against his lips, before turning her attention to Jon. She pulled Jon up, her lips sealing over his. Jon whimpered, his arms wrapping around Heather, holding her tight as they tasted each other for the first time, tongues stroking, hands touching. 

Richie groaned and ran his hands over his face. 'God, watching those two together is so damn hot'. He took a deep breath, trying to damp down his arousal before he spoke. 

"If you two have quite finished." He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Heather and Jon broke their kiss, eyes meeting before they turned to face Richie, both laughing and blushing like teenagers. Richie grinned and shook his head. "What am I gonna do with the pair of you?" He asked, cupping each of their faces with his hands, thumbs stroking over still-red cheeks. His tone turned serious. "I… I don't know what to say. You were both… incredible. I wasn't sure if… but… you… and… Thank you," he finished eventually, pulling them both close, the three of them sharing a kiss


End file.
